Mistook Feelings
by ImmaNagi
Summary: Let me tell you a story. One Christmas day, an unlucky boy said things that could be easily misunderstood. The rich girl misunderstood the words he said and many things happened. Now, that misunderstanding... is going to be a big part of this story. Their life will be going to be different this time. Will they realize their true feelings? Hayate x Nagi Fan Fic.
1. The Truth

**Off we go to the new ch. 1!**

 _ **Italic and Bold = Flashback**_

 **Bold = They said/thought the same thing at the same time/Author's Notes**

 _Italic = A certain character's thoughts._

* * *

It's been 3 years since that fateful day; that day, a certain boy and girl met. They were like fire and water; the complete opposites. Now, the boy is now 19, while the girl is now 16. Now, now, let's not dwell on the information, let's get started.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _"The Truth"_

One Sunday morning, 8:00 AM.

"WHY YOU... Stupid Hayate!"

"No, no Mistress! It's a big misunderstanding! I never tried to do something indecent to Maria-san!"

"Well, maybe a little..." The unlucky butler said in a low voice.

But his Mistress can still hear it. Upon hearing that, it made her veins pop as she raised a spiky whip.

"Grrr..."

"Where did you get that whip?!"

"Oh... NO!"

Only the screams of Hayate could be heard after that.

How did that happen?

Let's go back a little shall we?

* * *

7:30 AM.

It was a nice morning in the mansion. Where there is an unlucky butler, a spoiled rich girl, and a beautiful maid. Everyone was asleep.

Except for one person.

"Well... I think it's time to wake up Mistress." Hayate had finished cooking breakfast and cleaning the mansion, now he had only one task.

To wake up Nagi.

* * *

Hayate Ayasaki.

A boy who serves as a butler in the mansion. He is claimed to be the unluckiest person in the whole wide world..

He used to be a poor guy that has no parents in the age of 16, the parents; who just sold him to the 'good guys', left him alone. After that, he had a debt of 156,804,000 yen. Then he met a girl, a girl who's petite-looking. He tried to kidnap him then, instead saved her. After that, many things happened. Including the misunderstanding that day. He might look like a girl, but he has tremendous strength.

* * *

He walked down the hallway until he reached Nagi's room.

"Well, here I go-"

Just about to knock, the beautiful maid encountered Hayate.

"Ah, hello Maria-san."

* * *

Maria.

A maid that cleans the mansion and take care of Nagi. Currently, her full name is unknown. It might be revealed someday. Someday!

She's currently the only one that knows the answer of the misunderstanding.

* * *

"Oh, hi Hayate-kun, about to wake up Nagi?"

"Yes, ah! How about you help me wake her up? Because you know, waking up Mistress is a hard task."

"I'll be glad to help. But are you sure getting help from me? Even I can't wake her up."

"It's better than being alone isn't it?"

"All right."

They opened the door, and inside the room, they see Nagi sleeping peacefully.

"Well, here goes."

"Wake up Mistress, breakfast is ready!"

Hayate shouted.

Nagi didn't budge.

"W-A-K-E U-P!"

Hayate and Maria shouted.

Still didn't budge an inch.

"Ugh... This is too hard..."

"Right Maria-sa-"

Silence filled the room.

Hayate accidentally grabbed one of Maria's hills.

"A-AHHH!"

Maria shouted so loud that made Nagi wake up.

"What's happ-"

* * *

Nagi Sanzenin.

A rich girl born from the Sanzenin family. Her mother and father died. She may be short and flat-chested, but she's kinda scary if she's angry because of Hayate 'flirting' with girls.

It is revealed that Nagi has a crush on Hayate, but Hayate doesn't notice it (well obviously. He is one of the dense protagonist in harem animes.).

* * *

Nagi froze. She can't believe what did she just saw. Her butler. Her maid. Doing something.

"WHY YOU... Stupid Hayate!"

"No, no Mistress! It's a big misunderstanding! I never tried to do something indecent to Maria-san!"

"Well, maybe a little..." The unlucky butler said in a low voice.

But his Mistress can still hear it. Upon hearing that, it made her veins pop as she raised a spiky whip.

"Grrr..."

"Where did you get that whip?!"

"Oh... NO!"

Only the screams of Hayate could be heard after that.

* * *

That's what happened.

Now let's go back.

Shortly after Hayate's 'gentle' torture...

Hayate stood there, there were full of bruises on his body, few of them slightly bleeding.

"... A-Are you okay, Hayate-kun?"

"Don't... worry.. I'm just perfectly fine."

He gave a (fake) smile. But, the maid knows he's really hurt. It's obvs.

"I know you accidentally did that... I'm sorry..."

"It's... Okay..."

"More importantly... I should clear the misunderstanding to Nagi."

"All right..."

"Okay, bye..."

Maria walked away and closed the door slowly.

Hayate just fell unconscious on the floor, no one helping him...

 _THE END._

* * *

...

...

Nope. It was a joke.

Hayate woke up afterwards. But he was on his own bed.

 _'Who brought me here? Was everything a dream? I'll try pinching myself.'_

He pinched himself. It hurt, it was not a dream. Then who brought him there?

He noticed a letter beside the bed, as he noticed the letter, he picked it up and opened it.

The contents of the letter were...

Dear Hayate,

I misunderstood the situation. Sorry. Also, I brought you into your room. It's not like tha

Your Master,

Nagi Sanzenin

"It's so short... Maria probably said to write an apology letter... And why was a part was cut off?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably not important."

He got up of his bed, the back was still hurting, but it was still okay since 'someone' healed it.

"Maybe I'll go outside."

And just like that, he went to the garden.

* * *

As he went to the garden, he smelled the scent of the flowers in the garden.

"Hi Maria-san and... Isumi-san?"

"Hello Hayate-kun."

"We were having a conversation... about that 'misunderstanding' when you first met Nagi."

"... Is that... so?"

He gulped.

"What exactly is your feelings for Nagi right now?"

"I..."

He hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to answer.

"It's okay if you don't answer Hayate-kun."

"You tried to kidnap Nagi when you guys first meet... right?"

"Yes. But now, I don't have any bad intentions. I'm actually grateful to Mistress."

"... And?"

"And what?"

"Why-"

Some sound cut her question off. Everyone turned to the source... It was...

"Hayate... tried to kidnap me?"

Nagi.

* * *

 **Yeah! New chapter 1 done! So basically, I changed some stuff.**

 **So yeah, that's all folks, tune in for more chapters!**


	2. Memories

**Ikimashou! Now in different people's POV! This is where things get serious...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Memories_

 **Hayate's Point of View**

"Hayate... Tried to kidnap me?"

None of us spoke a single word that very moment.

"No... No! That can't be true!"

"..."

Mistress sat on her knees. Her hands covering her face as she cry.

"Mistre-"

"NO! Don't get near me!"

"Liar, perverted, untrustable, two-timer, pedophile kidnapper!"

"We were just jok-"

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME WITH THAT YOU FILTHY MAID!"

"... Na-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY ONE WORD YOU BAD SPIRIT EXTERMINATOR! HOW ABOUT YOU EXTERMINATE YOURSELF!?"

Mistress' words were cruel. She got our hearts broken just in a matter of seconds.

"Maria!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Remove all of Hayate's things in his room and pack them!"

Maria-san obeyed her orders instantly, she almost tripped because of Mistress' shouts

"Eh?! B-But Mistress!"

"Be glad I didn't kick you out using violence!"

"You shouldn't be ma-"

"How can't I be mad in this situation?"

Mistress' angry moments were always ruthless, but this is going overboard! However, she does have a point...

"Why? Why? WHY?!"

"..."

"Stupid! Idiot! Dense!"

She keeps shouting bad words and kicking the wall as she shouts.

* * *

"...It's done... Nagi..."

"Here's your earned money!"

Mistre- No, Nagi-san threw 85,000 ¥ to me.

"Okay... SP! Kick Ayasaki Hayate out!"

The SPs were carrying me to the outside of the mansion. I couldn't forget what happened...

"This... isn't what I wanted to happen..."

The gates of the mansion closed when I was outside.

* * *

I walked along the road. The buildings appear endlessly as I walk.

I raised my head.

"Santa... This is all your fault."

"If it weren't for you, I would've not have this kind of situation."

"Heh. He he he. So, fun-ny."

"It is funny... Indeed."

"Hah. Haha. Hahaha! Hahahahaha!"

I laugh crazily while walking along the road; meeting disgusted gazes by other people.

Who cares anyway? My life is over anyway.

Then I spotted a familiar spot.

"This is... where we met that day..."

That day, was the day Santa... abandoned me. But then, I saw a twin-tailed girl with a petite figure.

I was planning to kidnap her. Then the real bad guys came. Although I planned to kidnap her, I ended up saving her.

Then I said words that can be easily misunderstood.

Now, that misunderstanding was revealed.

Huh. I look some kind of a shonen superhero.

Apparently, they were renovating the place, they were going to build a hotel.

I got mixed emotions about the place we first met that is going to be renovated.

I get sad feelings, happy feelings, prideful feelings, and other feelings.

Is this going to be the end? Or a beginning?

A dream? The climax? Some other stuffs?

Those thoughts mixed in my head for a while.

Then someone poked me with a cold coffee.

"Huh?"

I lifted my head up.

"M-Maria-san?"

"You'll get a cold."

Maria-san smiled at me.

* * *

 **Nagi's Point of View**

"Uh, Nagi... I think you've been so harsh to him..."

"Huh?! He deserves it! Get out of my room!"

"...Okay."

Maria left the room as I ordered.

But it is true that I've been so harsh to him...

No, no, Nagi Sanzenin! What you've been thinking! Hayate totally deserves that! After all, he IS a kidnapper. So I, Nagi Sanzenin, won't hesitate to say bad things to my ex-ex-butler! Right, me?

Yes, yes! Hayate is totally a bad person!

 _ **"I wont lie to you, promise."**_

Idiot. Then why did you lie to me the whole time?

Wasn't that a promise you made by yourself?

I hold my blanket tightly close to me as my thoughts float around my head.

"He really is... An idiot."

* * *

"Nagi! I'm going out for a walk!"

"Okay... Enjoy yourself..."

My eyes were completely red, and what's worse, I got a high fever.

But i-it's not like I spent the whole time thinking about that pedo butler!

I was just playing a game then got sick! Don't misunderstand, me!

"Hahaha! I'm having fun! Hayate could not give me this kind of fun feeling! After all, he just endlessly lecture me until I die! Hah! HAHAHAHA! Weeee! WOOOO! Hehe. Hahahaha!"

That's right! I could never been so enjoyed in my life if that damn butler is here!

He's just a kidnapper!

"Hahaha! Hahaha! WEEE!"

* * *

 **"After all, that fateful meeting was not needed anyway."**

* * *

 **Ooh. Nagi is sure crazy right? And yes, I purposely made Nagi so out of character, but she's still tsundere, don't worry!**

 **How about a mini-story every after chapter? Starting.. now!**

* * *

 ** _Mini-Story 1_**

 _Animes_

"So? What do we do in this section?"

It's obvious! Just do something funny here or something, unlucky debt-ridden butler!

"In this situation, you should have an idea Imma-senpai!"

Eh, no. I just said this idea of making mini-stories randomly.

Huh?! Why are you guys making such menacing glares to me?!

"Start the discussion, now."

Alright, alright.

Let's talk about animes.

You know, anime like this:

 **"Mmph! Agh! Ooh! I-I'm reaching my climax!"**

 **"Aah, finally, my poop came out."**

Oops, wrong one.

 **"Y*n*! Stop! Don't kill her, we just need to take their diaries remember?"**

 **"But, but she was hurting Y**ki..."**

And this:

 **"Huh?! I should be her fake boyfriend?!"**

"Ugh... Let's end it here."

Wait, wai-


	3. Depression

**Yo! Time for... Another chapter! I wanna set a schedule for my new chaps, there will be new chapters... Every week. I know, I know, this will be the schedule... for now. All right guys, lessago!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Depression_

 **Hayate's Point of View**

"You'll get a cold."

Maria-san smiled at me with her beautiful smile.

"H-How did you know I'm here?"

"Easy, I knew you'll be here reminiscing about the past, also, I always see you sit on this trunk when you go out for a walk."

"O-Oh..."

Looks like Maria-san knew about my whereabouts already. Even so... What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk and changed my plans to see you instead."

"Ah, I see... How's... Mistress?"

"You still call her Mistress? Can't blame you though, it's your habit to say that, right?"

"Ah, right. Then should I call her 'Nagi-san'?"

"...You can call her all kind of nicknames. Like Sanze-nyan, Nagi-chan, and more."

I laughed at her kinds of nicknames to call Mis- Nagi-san.

"Maria-san... How's Nagi-san?"

"... She's... just fine."

I saw through Maria-san's lie. How could she be fine in a situation like this? Although, I didn't say anything about it and play along instead.

"Ah, is that so..."

"Hayate-kun... have you ever dreamt of going back to the past and fixing your mistakes from before?" Maria-san asked me a weird question... Past... Time-travelling... Mistakes... That's exactly what I want to do now... But I can't do that. I'm not like that person from E**S*D.

"Kinda. But, that's just dreaming for the impossible." I replied this answer to her question.

"You see, I always dreamt of that. I wanted to be useful to you guys, just for once. After all, I'm just a maid who's 'role-playing' the mother role. I was just observing you guys, overcoming various obstacles, some moments were sad, some were happy, some were funny. But! I haven't been useful at all. I was just there, observing every moments of people's lives." Maria-san teared up. It wasn't a happy moment, it was a sad moment.

"Still!" I shouted to make Maria-san look into my eyes.

I put my hands on her shoulders, gazing at her round, brown eyes.

"You were useful! Although that you were just observing us, you also played a part in it! Don't cry!" I brushed Maria-san's tears off her eyes.

"But..."

"Don't worry, you'll be useful in the future!" I smiled at her.

"Hayate-kun... That's right, I will be useful someday..."

After that, we chitchatted for a while, laughing and smiling.

* * *

"Oh! I forgot to give you these flyers! It has lots of apartments where you can live and afford! Try checking it next time. It's time for me to go take care of Nagi. Bye." I accept the flyers given by Maria-san. I thank her in exchange.

"Don't lose those! Bye!"

"Bye..."

Hm... Looks like this would be a big help...

Now, what apartment should I check first?

"Huh?"

What is... this?

* * *

 **Maria's Point of View**

"Now that's taken care of, I should do what I should do now."

Although that would be hard, I still have to do it... I wasn't useful anyway. So this time, I will be useful!

"The only thing that is left is... suicide."

I already sent a message to Nagi and Hayate-kun. I'm should they will make up after seeing my dead body.

The cliff _isn't_ really far away from here.

* * *

 **Hayate's Point of View**

What is... this?

Between the flyers was a crumpled envelope that has the handwriting of Maria-san, it says 'To Hayate-kun'.

 _Dear Hayate-kun,_

 _My life will last until today, I was useless._

 _So, I'm going to be useful today. I'm going to commit suicide then get you two see my dead body at the cliff near the park and..._

 _You guys will make up! It's probably unbelievable but I'm really going to commit suicide._

 _Just for the sake of you two._

 _From Maria_

"H-Huh? S-Suicide? Maria-san... What the heck are you thinking right now?" I teared up.

Why? Why?

I lied down on the snow. I might as well die here.

"It's just like that day. But there's no Maria-san."

There's no one to save me.

I closed my eyes.

And... I prepare to die.

"Why are you here?" A familiar voice ringed in my ear. Could it be?!

I opened my eyes and sat up, surprised to see Hinagiku-san standing near me.

"Hinagiku-san?!"

"You'll get a cold if you just lie down there, Hayate-kun... What were you thinking anyway?" Hinagiku-san asked me.

I had two options.

1\. Tell her the truth.

2\. Tell her that I accidentally tripped.

After lots of thinking, I chose option 1, tell her the truth.

"Hinagiku-san, don't laugh with what I'm going to tell you, okay?" I said. She simply nods.

* * *

"And, that's all." I told her what happened, the first meeting and such.

"Hayate-kun, life is sure hard when you're a butler... But I will help you. B-But i-it's not like because I wanted to be praised for you..." She agreed to help me...

"Thanks Hinagiku-san! But, I, Hayate Ayasaki, is just an ordinary person not a butler."

"It's no problem... That's what friends do, right?"

"The problem is, the cliff, I'm sure it would take a while to go to the top..."

"You're right..."

"Ah, I know!" Hinagiku had an idea. She talked about it.

It's really good to have friends by your side...

* * *

 **Nagi's Point of View**

"What's this? Maria-san going to... WHAT?! Guh..."

I quickly vomit in the bathroom. S-She's going to kill herself?

Just for the sake of us? Who cares about that?!

"SPs! Prepare a car for me! We're going to the cliff at the park!" I ordered my SPs.

Maybe... I will encounter Hayate there...

Wait, why I'm thinking about him, now of all times?

* * *

 **Anyway, I need to save Maria!**

* * *

 **Ah, things escalated quickly... I guess? I was writing this overnight, it might be bad... Anyway, off to Mini-Story 2!**

* * *

 _ **Mini-story 2**_

 _The Beach_

"Ah... The beach! Where you could see the water! And touch them! And... uhh... Do 'things' to the water?"

"Well, I kinda thought something about that last thing..."

"You idiot! I didn't mean anything with 'things'! Stupid butler!"

"Ouch, ouch Mistress! I didn't say anything about that!"

Ah... The beach, the home of swimsuits, suggestive lotion things, and more!


	4. Death

**It's been decided. This fanfic will have 12 chapters (not including the OLD chapters and announcements)! So basically... In May, this story will be finished unless I announce that I have a hiatus.**

 **I just noticed, recently, no one is reviewing ma story D:. Please review my story, it would help me make more chapters.**

 **And if you thought that I'm making some kind of Hayate x Harem fan fic, nope. I'm just making them appear in this fan fiction. The more the characters, the more I will have fun writing them... He he he... N-No! I-It's not like that I wanted them to die or anything. B-Baka. Also, it's obvious from the summary, 'Hayate x Nagi fan fiction'.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Death_

 **Hayate's Point of View**

"Ah, I know!" Hinagiku-san had an idea. She talked about it.

It's really good to have friends by your side...

"Why not your sister?" I asked.

"Ah. About that..." She looked depressed. Did I ask a question that wasn't supposed to be asked?

"She... might be drunk. Aha ha ha..." She laughed wryly.

"Ah, is that so... Aha ha ha..." I played along with her, but I'm sure she noticed that I'm just playing along.

It's really... awkward. None of us can even break the silence.

Well, perhaps I can break the silence...

But I can't think of anything...

"Hey, Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku-san was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever experienced... that someone very close to you... die?" Another weird question... First from Maria-san, and Hinagiku-san now as well?

"Well, I didn't even experience that feeling... not even once. But I always wondered what does that feel..."

I waited for her response. It was so long. It felt like an hour.

"Well, you see, my older sister di-"

It was snowing very hard that day. But, I couldn't hear what Hinagiku-san said. After all, a noisy car was coming in our way. I was only focused on the car.

I was scared that the car will kill us... But.

The car stopped.

The car door opened.

When the person inside it goes outside, I spotted a familiar-looking face. The person inside it was Izumi and her friends.

I got up from the snow.

"Oh, looks like they're here... Hey, Hinagiku-san, I didn't hear it quite well, could you repeat what you said? What happened to your sister?" I asked and lent a hand to Hinagiku-san to get up.

She lifted her head up, for a second there, I thought she was crying...

"D-Did you cry, Hinagiku-san?"

"No, it was nothing." She smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"Hello! Hayata-kun!" They called out to us to go in the car.

* * *

"Geez, Hayata-kun, Hina-chan, don't stay on the snow for too long! You'll get a cold if you do that!" Izumi-san scolded us. It was pretty lively inside the car, even though it's just a small space.

"Ehehe, sorry..." I laughed jokingly.

To tell you the truth, I was relieved that we had a lively bunch to come help us. If they didn't agree to help us, I'll be caught eventually in an emotional situation even if 'that' (referring to the misunderstanding) situation is already enough.

We kept chitchatting even if it's in a car...

Then after a long 6 minutes of chitchat...

* * *

We were already here; at the cliff.

The forest was below the cliff, where we are standing right now. The forest has too many trees, and is so dark on snowy nights...

So many trees surrounding me... The green grass is now a white snow...

"Ready? Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku-san said.

"Isn't it obvious? That I'm ready." I answered. But I wasn't really ready, I was just trying to act cool so she won't worry. The truth is... that I'm a little nervous. Thoughts keep filling in my mind that says: _'Can I really do it? It's really hard'_ and sometimes a counter to make myself worry. Even if it costs my life!

Focus, Hayate!

"Now, Hayate-kun, go on the top of the cliff! Quickly, and buy us some time!" Then Hinagiku-san made a signal to carry out the plan to everyone.

* * *

 ** _"With your speed of running, going onto the top of the cliff is gonna be easy, so, me and the others will make something big and soft to fall on while you, will talk to Maria-san to buy us some time!"_**

 ** _"Eh, don't you have those on your home?"_**

 ** _"A mattress wont do, you know."_**

 ** _"Ah, okay."_**

* * *

Ah, what kind of situation is this?! Every person has limits to running, you know! I'm already tired... Wait, this is for Maria-san! There's no time...

For breaks!

I kept running as fast as I can.

No, I can't let Maria-san's efforts be in vain! But still, the snow is so cold!

All right... I'll keep running!

* * *

 **Nagi's Point of View**

"Faster! We need to save Maria!" I command them.

Gosh, they're really slow when it comes to driving!

"B-But, we need gas... It's running out of gas..."

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

 **Hayate's Point of View**

"Good! I'm almost there!" The wind keeps messing my hair as I run. The more I run, the finish line will be closer... and closer...

"MARIA-SANN!"

I shout as I almost reach the top.

Ah.

I'm here...

I really can see everything on the top of the cliff... Even the mansion..

The stars and the full moon are shining brightly..

I keep breathing heavily.

"H-Hayate-kun?!"

I make a thumbs up.

"I simply can't make you die yet! Your... Haa.. Efforts will be in vain if you kill yourself!" I shouted loudly so that everyone can hear me.

"B-But! I can be useful by dying! My efforts will not be futile!"

Gosh, she's a very hard person to deal with...

"Even so! You just can't make your life end that easily! It will a big matter! This isn't like a game or anime of some sorts! This is real life!" I said, looks like it got some effect on her. She just made a funny-looking face. So I guess, that's effective?

"E-Even so... *sniffs* You said I _was_ useful right? No! I _will_ be useful right now by doing this!" She gets a knife out her pocket.

"What?!"

She prepares to stab herself. My mind wasn't functioning.

"NOO!"

I ran and ran quickly to get Maria-san's knife.

"H-Hayate-kun?"

Yes! I got it... Wait...

I can't move... What's with this wind?

"Hayate!"

I heard a familiar voice, who was it?

I look down.

Ah, that was...

*splat*

Mistress...

 _The only thing that I remember that moment is a sound of beeping of an ambulance and a pool of blood. And, a small twin-tailed girl crying._

* * *

 **The heck happened? Even I, the creator, don't know what the heck I'm writing. Well then, Mini-story 3, I guess?**

* * *

 _ **Mini-story 3**_

 _Food_

"Food is really delicious right? Including sweets! The king of food!" The hamster said.

"No, no. I think you're making a mistake, sweets is the queen, not king. Barbecue is the king of food."

*Bang!*

A mini-cake popped out of Ayumu's gun.

"No, sweets is the king of food."

*Boom!*

Barbecue came out of a nuke.

"Nope."

They kept fighting and fighting...

Who cares about king and queen of food?


	5. Love

**Enjoy this chapter that I enjoyed the best.**

 **And... April is almost here!**

 **Also, flashbacks are now italic. Enjoy.**

 **Also, this might not be needed (and I forgot about it.). But I had to say this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hayate no Gotoku is not mine. If it IS mine, I would've made a loli paradise with loli catgirls.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Love_

 **Nagi's Point of View**

It's been 2 months since that incident happened.

Hayate is still on the hospital, who is my ex-ex-butler.

He has a coma.. Everyday, I go visit him and take care of him..

It was very foolish of me to kick him out from just single matter. We were having fun until 'that incident' occurred.

* * *

 _"Hayate!" As I call his name, he looks at me._

 _Then, his body touched the snow then made it scarlet red._

 _That can't be... That can't be..._

 _"Ha... yate? You're kidding me right? If so, you completely fooled me. Right, Hayate?Hey, wake up... Wake up... Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!" I kept saying 'wake up' even if he's not going to wake up._

 _"Hey, Hayate, you are invincible right? So, please wake up!" Tears kept falling down my cheeks. I can't forget this moment... His eyes gradually losing life as I speak._

 _How did this happen?_

 _That bitch Maria couldn't have done anything right?_

 _"Stop, Nagi-chan. Every hero also has it's limits you know?" I looked up to see who's above me, it was Hinagiku._

 _"B-But..." I wiped my eyes but, the tears wont stop falling._

 _"You know what? I also had enough, so... Stand up and fight back your tears!" I was slightly moved by her words._

 _"Y-You're right..." I wiped my tears away._

 _"An ambulance is here..." Maria said, her head hanging down._

 _"Is everything all right here?" A person inside the ambulance said._

* * *

I don't remember what happened next.

I don't want to remember what happened next.

I didn't want this to happen.

Well, I'm done with my work... I stared at his face. Then his lips.

No, no! What am I thinking? "Well... Maybe this one time..." I said as I kissed his cheeks. I don't know what face am I making now, but I'm sure I'm red as a Tomato now...

"Well then, goodbye Hayate..." I said as I opened the door.

Staring at his face one last time—

I leave the room.

* * *

6 months.

Yes, six months.

I still kept visiting the hospital, it's the same with Hinagiku and Maria.

*Prnng!*

Ah, a text?

It's from Izumi?

Subject: Hayata–kun

「How's Hayata-kun doing? (^_^)」

I replied with:

「Just fine.」

Then, I closed my phone and looked at Hayate's bed.

I really hope that he will wake up.

* * *

8 months.

I've gotten tired of waiting for him to wake up. The doctor said it's possible that he won't wake up. But! I didn't give up yet! I look forward for you waking up Hayate!

* * *

11 months.

It's December and it's lonely without you Hayate...

"Hayate, do you remember that first meeting? I really thought you love me... So, please, wake up?" Then, a miracle happened. Hayate's fingers moved. "Hayate?!" I was surprised. He finally moved! I gotta say this to Maria!

"Maria!" I opened the door to see Maria sitting on a chair, she didn't want to see Hayate's face. "What?" Maria had a confused face.

"Hayate... moved!" I said to Maria, she teared up. "Yes! Let's report this to the doctor!" She was crying tears of happiness. "Yeah! Let's!" I replied.

* * *

"Hm... This certainly _is_ a miracle." The doctor began examining his body. My heartbeat was so fast that I could hear it beating.

"Miss, Ayasaki-kun..." I was sweating. Waiting for the results.

"Is alive." I shown happiness on my face. Maria sighed of relief. I can't believe it!

"Mis... tress?" I hear Hayate's voice. I was surprised and happy at the same time.

"Hayate?! You're really alive!" My tears were running down my cheeks.

"Of... course I am..." He smiled at me. I hugged him.

My cries were heard all around the room while Hayate was stroking my head.

"Don't cry... I'm always here for you..."

"Then why did you have to die?! You're invincible, remember?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know I was falling off the cliff." He stuck his tongue out jokingly.

This really... was the happiest memory of my life.

* * *

"Sorry about what I did months ago. I didn't mean to shout at you and kick you out of the mansion like that. Sorry!" I bowed and apologized like Maria said to me. "It's really not a big deal though..."

"Eh, you idiot! It _is_ a big deal! You even fell of a high cliff! Idiot." As we were outside we we're doing things like before; laughing, smiling and pointless things.

"Ehehe..." He laughs it off jokingly.

"So... Can I stay at the mansion?" He asks. The answer is already obvious.

"Of course! After all, you're my butler! Are you stupid that you don't know the answer?" I answered with a playful tone.

"And... we will do more than you expected... Hehehe..." Maria and me said at the same time. He was so scared that he even backed away from us.

"It's just a joke, idiot."

"Oh... Phew... I thought it was real..."

"Well, anyways! Let's go back to our normal lives at the mansion! Let's go~!" I hurried them up.

* * *

 **Hayate's Point of View**

It was one beautiful night with a starry sky...

Well, until this request anyways. I somehow had to sleep beside Mistress but I didn't know why. The door's even locked! I can't get out! Well, it's not like I can't refuse to Maria-san's request.

A while ago...

* * *

 _"Hayate-kun, could you sleep beside Nagi for the night?" That's such an unexpected question!_

 _"Ehh?!"_

 _"C'mon, c'mon." Maria-san pushed me to Mistress' room._

 _When I got inside, she closed the door and locked it._

 _"Wait, Maria-san! Maria-san!"_

* * *

And my cries were only heard inside the room, Maria-san didn't even say anything why!

However!

I can't sleep with this feeling in my heart! It keeps beating and beating and beating... What is this feeling? I can't solve it by drinking medicine too!

"Mistress, you awake?" I asked Mistress.

"...Mhmm..." She replied. Looks like she couldn't sleep too.

"I can't sleep too..." I said.

"Do you wanna... hang out with me at the balcony?" I said to Mistress. It's not like I have something to do anyways...

"Sure." Mistress replied. We got up and exited the room to go to the balcony.

* * *

"It's really quiet right now right? The stars are also beautiful this night, and I could also see the whole garden here." I said while leaning on the railings. Mistress was sitting on the railings, slightly feeling sad.

This would be like, a perfect night where someone can confess. Sadly enough, I don't have a person who likes me (It's because you're dense, you stupid airhead gigolo!).

"Hah..." I sighed. I wonder when will a person like me... And maybe, I'll do things like this and that... Wait, what am I even imagining?!

"I can tell you're thinking something dirty on your mind, lewd butler." What the? She read my mind!

"What the... Did you read my mind?!"

"Well, you were drooling like a person who kidnaps girls." Wha-, I was drooling while thinking that?!

"Ehh?!" I wipe my saliva and shook the railing for no reason.

"Hey, Hayate! I'm going to fall you kno-" Mistress was about to fall.

I quickly catch her in an embarrassing position.

We were on the ground. Mistress was on the top of me while I was under her. Her head was between my legs (At least, it was covered with a clothing named pants.). And Mistress' childish panties were visible on my naked eye. I can't believe what I'm seeing...

Striped blue and white panties.. With a bear on the center...

This one fabric made me turned on...

"Wh- Wha... Y-You perverted butler!" She gets up but...

"Hey, Mistress, don't get u-" Then... we made another embarrassing position. This time, she was on top of me, facing my lips. Her face was red like an apple. Then, slowly... We kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, it was just 10 seconds... Her lips were soft and smooth... Wait, wait, I need to get out of this situation!

"Uh, Mistress... C-Can we get up now?"

"O-Oh, yes, w-w-we can!" Her voice slightly shaking as she talked.

We got up and looked away from eachother.

"Nagi... Can we kiss... again?" Wait, what the heck am I asking?! I regret asking that question! I also called her by her name!

"H-Huh?! Um... s-sure.." She said in a lowly voice.

Ah... Fine... I'll give in to my temptations!

"Okay... here I go..." I leaned in for a kiss. Although, it's slightly was a long one. After 30 seconds, we pulled out to catch our breath. I can't really believe I got Mistress' first kiss... "One more time." I kissed her again. Then stopped the kiss again. "One more..." I kissed her again. Then stopped the kiss again.

"One... More..." She kept breathing heavily. I kissed her passionately again, but there was one difference. We... added tongue into the kiss. Our tongues danced under the moonlight.

Then we finally break the kiss.

"That was long..." I said.

Now I know this feeling. This is the feeling of love...

"Mistress, I-" As I was about to confess, Mistress cut my sentence.

"Love you!" She said it before me... She loves me...

"I loved you ever since the day we met!" She says bravely with a blushing face.

"I love you too... Mistress." I confessed under the starry sky. My heartbeat was so loud that I think that she could hear it.

"So... will you go out with me?" I asked her out.

She answered with one word that could change the future about us.

"Yes!"

That day, our love blossomed.

That's right, we weren't Butler and Mistress any more-

We were now lovers.

* * *

 **Yay! They finally confessed to each other! I was thinking of making this fan fic go beyond the boundaries. Where they do things like 'that'. But it would be a bother to change the rating. Also, I'm too lazy.**

 **Next is... Mini-story 4! Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

 _ **Mini-Story 4**_

 _References_

"Hey, author-sama, why are you filtering some anime mentioned in the story?"

Well, you know anime always been stingy to references right? I decided to copy them and filter them! Like in Hayate no Gotoku (No filter for this one since this IS the anime where the fan fic is based on.), they filter the anime they reference right? And it always been a *beep* sound.

So, I tried to copy that.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hayate no Gotoku is a bit like N**ek*i right? But with supernatural powers. Wait, it filtered on it's own!"

That's what you call Author magic!

Thus, the short mini-story about references ended.

"Hey! You didn't do a closing before!"

Eh?! But I think it was cool~~ Why~?

"It's no good. You can't do some comedic closing sentence with that closing. You should things like 'Cheeeeeeese.'."

But weren't we talking about references?

"Oh, you're right, let's go back on that subject."

But we went way too far than the usual length...

"Then why the first mini-story had more than usual?"

Because it's the first.

"But-"

Kay', kay'. Bye.


	6. Ah, what will happen to our lives?

**LOL! APRIL FOOLS YA FOOLS! You thought that announcement was real, no? Well, guess what? That was a jooooooke!**

 **Probably the first chapter in this story that will have a sentence title. Well, I've no ideas for one word ones.**

 **DISCLAIMER... Again: ai dunt on hahyahteh nao gatokuh. n' nevah wiell**

 **Well, half of this chapter is just not related to the plot, some are just Hayate x Nagi scenes, and some are serious scenes.**

 **Also, 4,000+ words~!**

 **And if you're thinking that I did something on April Fools... (Un)Fortunately, you're right... Hehehe... Italic is also a certain character thoughts.**

 **Hope you finally review on this one!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Ah, what will happen to our lives?_

 **Your Point of View :3**

"Ooh! That was a good thing to watch!" A maid who's like a big sister to them showed up after watching them go act lovey-dovey. The two who just confessed to each other turned to the maid, who's been watching them for a while. "Maria-san?! W-What are you doing here?" The two seemed surprised to see the maid, they thought no one were watching them.

 _'I guess I really do have a low presence after all...'_ Maria sighed about the thought of her having a low presence. Well, don't worry! You're not like A**ri in Y*r* Y*r*!

"You guys didn't notice me? I was behind you guys while you guys were doing stuff like kissing..." Maria said, Hayate and Nagi didn't even have the time to check what's/who's behind them! And what's more creepier? They didn't even feel a presence at all! Maria is really the queen of ninjas...

"And, I'm just here hoping for you guys to do things like this... and that..." Maria was lost in thought about 'some things'.

"Sttoooop! Stop your imaginations right there! There's no way we will do that!" Nagi said with a scarlet red face, she feel that she could explode any moment.

"Well, it was really right to put you guys alone on the bed, on the same room. It's still a shame that you guys didn't do that though." She said with a playful smile.

"Wait! But, Mistress is still young for tha-" His sentence was immediately cut off by Nagi after hearing the word 'young'. "W-What did you say... Stupid idiot!?" Nagi had too much smoke coming from her ears. She felt her veins gonna pop any second. "N-Nothing." Hayate got scared after seeing Nagi's innocent face transforming into one scary face.

"Anyways, it's late at night now... It's 11:00 PM now, shouldn't you guys sleep now?" Maria informed them about the time. Well, it is true it is a little late at night.

"Yeah... Well, Hayate, let's go sleep now..." Nagi said, and then Hayate remembered something important. _'Crap! I still have to sleep right next to her! Now that I confessed to her, I can't feel but anxious about the moves I'm going to make!'_ Hayate thought, it's a troubling matter indeed. Well, maybe except for the perverts. However! I'll never change the rating to M!

"U-Uh, yeah." Then Maria smiled at him mischievously... **'What situation will happen...?'** They thought the same thing at the same time.

* * *

"Nagi-chan... confessed to Hayate-kun?"

What they didn't know, that a person was watching them from afar.

"I-I lost my chance..."

The pink-haired girl put her knees on the ground. Her tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Hayate's Point of View**

Guh... How can I fall asleep with the person I love right next to me? This is ridiculous! As I was thinking of that, I accidentally move too much and find myself on the top of Mistress.

G-Gosh! H-Her sleeping face is so.. so... C-C-Cute! I need to be extremely careful to not wake up Mistress... Slowly... Slowly... Wait, where am I touching? It's... so soft... Wait a second, could this be?!

I'm touching one of Mistress' undeveloped mounds! What the heck is wrong with me?! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of me. But when I was supposed to lift my hand... Mistress woke... up...

"Hayate? W-What the! Why are you on top of me?! I know we confessed to each other, but this is too early! You pedophile butler of mine!" She punches my face strongly that it made me fly outside the bed.

"S-Sorry Mistress... I didn't mean to touch your sma- I mean, b-breasts." I apologized to Mistress.

"Geez, no helping it then! Go back to sleep now! Be grateful that I forgave you stupid!" Mistress said with a cute angry face...

And just like that, I go back on the bed. And cover myself with the sheets... And slowly... drift into sleep.

Well, I wanted to sleep, but I can't. After all, my girlfriend is beside me...

"Hey, Hayate..." Nagi spoke to me. She sat up and face me

"What?" I answered back.

"Can we..." Uh oh, my thing between my pants is getting hard... I can't help it but be excited waiting for Mistress' request.

"S-share a goodnight k-k-kiss? And could you call me Nagi?" Mistress said with a shaking tone. Aw... I got turned off... Wait, WHAT EXACTLY I WAS HOPING FOR?! Grab a hold of yourself, Hayate Ayasaki! Don't. Get. Out. Of. Character!

"But... Calling you Nagi... I already got used to Mistress..." I said to Mistress.

Hmm... Calling her Nagi eh... And I saw Mistress' having a sad face.

"Ah! I know, how about when we are alone and when I'm thinking?" I said to Nagi, she lit up when she heard about my idea.

"O-Okay! And... T-The g-goodnight k-ki-kiss?" She said with a red face.

"All right... No helping it then..." I sat up and face Nagi's face. Then, I lift her chin up with my fingers, and gave her a little peck on the lips. "T-That's not enough. C-Could you... make it deeper?" I feel my face heating up after hearing Nagi's request. I simply nod and say, "Okay, Nagi." I put my hands on her cheeks calmly. Before kissing I said, "I love you, Nagi." She closed her eyes then lean in for a deeper kiss. As our lips meet, I brushed my tongue on her teeth, asking for entry. She gladly invited my tongue in her mouth. After that, we twisted our tongues together. But, we still have to breathe. As 1 minute pass, we stopped kissing to catch our breaths. "Is that enough? Nagi?" I said to Nagi with a smile on my face.

"Yes..."

"Can we sleep now? I'm pretty sleepy." When I said that I see Nagi burning. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Wait, you just kissed me so you can sleep?! You idiotic butler..." She prepares a spiky whip.

"Again?! Where the heck did you get that? Wait, UH OH! AAAHHH!" My screams of pain were only heard that night. The mansion was filled with (painful) harmonic moans.

* * *

It's almost damn morning. She's still torturing me.

I didn't even get one single wink of sleep that night. I got many scars and bruises on my arms and face. And then now, I look like some mummy that's covered in bandages. But, she's still torturing me.

I also have eye bags under my eye. That's the only proof that I didn't sleep because Nagi was 'gently' torturing me.

And I'm sure Nagi has eye bags under her eyes too.

"Ow! Ow! Fine, sorry Nagi! I won't ever do that again!" I bowed down in front of Nagi.

Nagi hesitates to accept my apology, but she accepts my apology.

"N-Now, can you kiss me, but not for stupid reasons. Just kiss me with all your f-feelings." She cutely blushed and looked at me. And said one word that made my heart skip a beat. "P-Please." She said with a cute tone. K-Kawaii! What's with this moe moment?! Wait, why am I thinking of this? I'm getting out of character!

"All right, Nagi." I matched my height with Nagi's petite body. "Well, are you ready?" I said, she simply nods. And we kissed under the sunrise.

After a few seconds we broke our kiss.

"That was pretty... great.." Nagi said, looking at the sunrise. "Wait, I forgot to sleep!" Nagi said. "Well, at least I spent time with you Hayate."

"Yeah..." Nagi was already sleeping on my shoulders.

"I love you Nagi." I gently stroke her yellow hair. And slowly, I drifted into the dream world.

* * *

"H-Huh? Where am I? Oh, I fell asleep with Nagi on the balcony... What time is it?" Then I looked at the clock near me. It was 10:30 AM. Crap! I need to wake Nagi up! I looked beside me, Nagi was sleeping peacefully on my shoulders. Making me hesitate to wake her up.

Should I disturb her peaceful slumber?

Yes or No?

My thoughts were filled with question like that.

After a long time of deciding, I decided to not disturb her peaceful sleeping time.

I carefully lift Nagi up to carry her to the bed. I walked quietly so Nagi wont wake up. And after some quiet steps, I reached the king-sized bed. I lay Nagi on the bed.

And quietly, I walked to the door and quietly open it... Then... go outside... And close the door carefully... And done!

"Phew... I didn't wake up Nagi..." I walked through the hallway up to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen. The kitchen was perfect; it had top-class ingredients for cooking. I put on my apron that's near to the table.

I prepare some ingredients to cook breakfast.

Then cook the breakfast for Nagi.

While cooking, a maid entered the kitchen, it was Maria-san. "Maria-san?! Why are you here?" I said, surprised to see Maria-san. "I was about to cook because you were not here Hayate-kun. Could it be that-" "No, we were not!" I quickly cut off Maria-san's question because I knew what's next. "That was a quick answer." Maria-san said, mischievously smiling.

"Well, since you're here Hayate-kun, may I assist you in cooking?" Maria-san said, with a real smile this time. "Thanks, but you don't need to help me." I said to Maria-san. "Well, goodbye then. I'll try to wake up Nagi, it's pretty late in the morning." Maria said as she walks out of the room.

After Maria-san left, I continue cooking Nagi's breakfast.

* * *

After a few minutes of cooking, the breakfast is finally done. The breakfast was simply done. It was a plain but delicious breakfast; Egg and Bacon. "Mmm..." I heard a noise through the door.

"Nagi?" I said as I see Nagi entering the kitchen. "Oh, Hayate... I came here because the sme- I-It's not like I wanted to go here because I was hungry o-or anything... Idiot." She said. "But, I didn't say anything yet..." Then Nagi's stomach grumbled. "You're hungry?" "Yes..." Nagi blushed because of embarrassment.

"All right, here's your breakfast; egg and bacon." I carry the plate with egg and bacon to the table. I prepared the fork and spoon for Nagi.

"I-It smells good..." Nagi said, sitting on the chair I prepared for her. "I'm glad that you like the smell." I said, smiling. She began eating.

After a while, Nagi's face looks like she's annoyed. "Could you stop staring while I'm eating? Y-you're getting creepy..." She said, I didn't notice I was staring at her the whole time. "O-Oh... Sorry... I'll stop staring..." I stopped staring at Nagi, who's uncomfortable about me staring at her eating.

After a few minutes, Nagi's finally done eating. "Thank you for the food." Nagi said, clapping her hands together and bowed. "W-When did you start saying 'thank you'?!" I was surprised at her saying thank you for the food. She didn't even say that last time! "Shut up. I've been always kind right?" Wait a second... 'Always'? I can easily say 'Objection!' and say some evidence or something. "..." I just kept quiet. Having a 'What the heck?' expression on my face. "Stop wearing that 'What the heck?' expression on your face!" "OUCH!" I said as she kicked my crotch. It really hurts! "Even I can feel pain, you know?!" I shouted at Nagi, covering my crotch because of pain.

"Well, I'm going out for a while." I got more surprised, she's actually going out?!

"Wait... Y-You're going out?! This can't be true. I simply can't accept it!" Nagi, going out?! What the heck?

"Don't say that I don't even go out even once!" She kicked me on the crotch again...

"OUCH! IT HURTS! IT BURNS!" Nagi's kick was very powerful even if she's a small girl.

"Hmph! I'll be back later!"

"O-Okay..."

And there... I'm just lying on the ground, my eyes having no life. And there was no one that can save me... I hate this cruel world...

Ah, I feel the light! The light upon me! I feel some angels carrying me!

Well, I closed my eyes... Then shortly... I died...

* * *

"Ah! Is this heaven?" I said as I see white and fluffy clouds surrounding me.

"I finally died eh... Well, time to have fun here!"

I jumped and jumped...

And jumped...

Jumped...

Jump...

Ju...

J...

* * *

I opened my eyes for a bit, hearing noise outside. The voice I heard was familiar, although a bit different... Why was she shouting? I don't understand a single word she says, but I can hear their voices.

My eyes were too heavy. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Wake up you idiotic butler!" I feel someone pouring lots of water to me.

"That water is so cold!" I shouted, shaking because of the cold.

"You were lying on the ground making some weird sounds! I guess you need me to be here!" She said, hmphing. Well, hmphing isn't a word.

"So, what were you doing outside?"

"Well, I talked to Hinagiku, who was just at the gate."

"Mmm... So, what happened?" I asked then Nagi looks away to me.

"W-w-well, we were just talking about some stuff... It's not like we were talking about our r-r-relationship or anything." Then she looked at me. Hm... I can't help it but feel something is wrong... "Well, okay then. I'm going to my room; knock on the door when you need me." I opened the door, revealing a long hallway. I walked down the hallway until I got to my room. I opened the door to my room and entered my room. Hm... It smells like a girl but I entered anyway.

I lay down on the bed and thought about Nagi's sentence feeling weird. It looks like she really didn't mean it...

Just what happened?

* * *

 **Your Point of View**

Few minutes ago, when Nagi went outside for unknown reasons.

The morning breeze was simply great for Nagi, it feels good that you may say 'Ahh… The breeze is calming me down…'

Nagi walks on the green grass, which is touching her feet. The butterflies kept flying with their colorful wings.

"Ah… I didn't think that mornings were that good!" The loli otaku said, enjoying the warmth of the wind surrounding her.

"Hm? Isn't that Hinagiku?" She said, spotting Hinagiku behind the gate.

"Hello Hinagiku! Why do you have heavy eye bags underneath your eyes?" Nagi asked, the answer was obvious; but not to Nagi and everyone else. The readers only understand why. She hardly got any sleep because of the situation last night, the night where Nagi and Hayate confessed under the moonlight.

"Ah, this is nothing… I just stayed up all night, having some family business." The pink-haired beauty lied, she was actually crying last night, mumbling about some things.

"Ah, so... What are you doing here?" Nagi simply asks, the question marks above her head were visible.

"I was about to talk to you, could you open the gate?" Nagi nodded and opened the gate. Hinagiku entered through the gate.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Nagi said, not knowing what Hinagiku's about to ask her. "I just wanted to ask you... Did your relationship with Hayate-kun... changed?" Although that Hinagiku knew the answer, she still asked her. Nagi froze, _'H-how did she know?'_ was the thought in her mind. Her face was pale, she was sweating too much. "H-h-huh? W-w-what are you talking about? Our r-relationship is still n-n-normal you know?" Nagi's voice was trembling, she didn't know this situation would happen. Hinagiku saw through Nagi's lie. Making herself ask her over and over again. "Don't be scared, just tell me the truth. I won't tell to anyone else. Promise."

"E-eh? W-what truth? I a-already said the truth." Her voice kept trembling, she couldn't lie to her friend, she didn't want her friendship with Hinagiku to end.

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Hinagiku finally snapped. Nagi's eyes widen. She never ever expected Hinagiku to really snap.

"You know, I'm tired of your attitude! You always hurt Hayate over a small matter! YOU DAMN SPOILED GIRL!" Hinagiku shouted at Nagi. Nagi had tears falling from her eyes. Nagi felt as that her life is ending soon.

"You always hurt Hayate-kun even if he saved you! YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW MERCY! YOU EVEN KICKED HIM OUT OF YOUR DAMN BIG MANSION! YOU ALWAYS LIKE TO BRAG OVER YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS!" Hinagiku kept shouting at Nagi, hitting her heart everywhere. Nagi clenched her teeth, and form a fist with her hands. And finally... "HUH?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T SHOW MERCY TO HAYATE!" Nagi finally snapped. "YOU ALWAYS SLASH HIM WITH YOUR DANGEROUS SWORD OR PUNCH HIM IF YOU GET JEALOUS!"

"Wha..." Hinagiku widens her eyes. She didn't knew what she was doing up to now. She wished she never shouted at her.

Hinagiku kept quiet everytime with Nagi's painful insults.

She was just blaming herself in her own mind.

"...Stop." She said in a low voice. Nagi didn't hear it. Until she shouted. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" She sniffed. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to cause trouble.

Nagi kept quiet. After Hinagiku's shout, not a single sound was heard except for the wind.

It was so awkward that no one could break the silence.

Until these words, "I'm sorry. Hinagiku." Nagi apologized. She took it way too far. "Also, I lied about that our relationship was normal... We became... lovers." Hinagiku already knew but she still had tears falling. "T-that means... we're rivals... Right?" Hinagiku said. Nagi's jaw dropped. She never knew she liked Hayate. "Y-you liked Hayate?" Nagi was indeed shocked.

"Yes..." Hinagiku smiled and proudly said 'Yes'

Nagi hesitated for a while then said, "Okay, we're rivals now! I'm sure I already beat you though..." Nagi laughed and laughed. "I still won't give up!" Hinagiku also laughed. And later, they made a promise to keep this conversation a secret.

Then Nagi and Hinagiku parted ways, still smiling and laughing.

* * *

Welp, let's go back to the present time.

Nighttime, at the mansion.

"I still have to sleep in the same room w-with Mistress?!" Hayate said, although he was happy on the inside.

"Yup." Maria smirked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where you've been sleeping?" Hayate asked. Hm, that's actually a good question. Where Maria have been sleeping? On the rooftop? No. Basement? Maybe... Well, let's rely on the answer of Maria instead.

"Well, on your room."

"What the- That's why my room have been smelling like a girl earlier!" Hayate blushed, he thought of dirty things. Like Maria changing and stuff... _'Wait, I have a girlfriend right now! Why am I thinking of this?!'_ He smacked his head hard, hurting himself.

"Huh? Hayate-kun? Why did you smack your head?" Maria asked because of Hayate's sudden movement. "U-Uh, nothing." Hayate said, smiling rather weirdly. "Why not Klaus' room?" Hayate asked. Making Maria tremble in fear. "He's w-way too dangerous." Maria's voice was obviously sounded that she was scared of him. _'Oh, I get the reason why...'_ Hayate thought, knowing why Maria was so cautious around Klaus.

"Anyway, you better make that move tonight! Or else..." Maria jokingly said, making Hayate blush and think of his lover's body. "I-I won't do that!" Hayate shouted back. "Teehee!" Maria made an Out of Character pose. Making Hayate have childish thoughts about her. "Bye. I'm going to 'my' room now." Maria walked to 'her' room.

"Now... Maybe I'll go to Nagi's room now." As he said that, he entered Nagi's room, which is in front of him.

* * *

As he enter the room, he see Nagi sitting on the chair, playing a game in her PC. He went to check out what she was playing. Nagi noticed the footsteps and quickly closed and saved the R-18 game she was playing, luckily she closed the R-18 CG that was on the screen of her PC just now. "O-oh! Hi Hayate!" She turned around nervously to see Hayate. "Hm? Why do you sound so nervous?" He asked, he didn't knew what Nagi was playing... Nagi sighed of relief because he didn't see what she was playing.

"Nothing... Why are you here? Didn't Maria say it was only for one day?" Nagi asked. "Well, about that... Maria-san asked to sleep beside you one more time..." Hayate blushed, he remembered the words Maria said. Making a move. Hayate kept thinking of that and eventually got lost in his train of thoughts.

"Hey, Hayate? Hayate? Hayaaaattee?!" Nagi shouted in his ears to make him stop being spaced out. "What were you doing? You were spacing out..." Nagi worriedly said to his butler. "Ah, sorry, I was thinking about some things." Hayate smiled to prevent his mistress to be worried about him.

"Anyway, let's sleep now..." Nagi said, getting sleepy.

"Sure." Hayate replied then got on the bed after Nagi got on the bed.

However, Hayate and Nagi was missing one thing, but can't seem to remember it.

Then Nagi remembered, they forgot about the goodnight kiss.

"Hey, Hayate... Let's share a goodnight kiss... again." Nagi said with a flustered face. And of course, Hayate was blushing too. "O-Okay." Hayate replied. Then they face theirselves... And kissed.

Hayate was thinking of Maria's words while they were kissing. Then finally made his decision.

While kissing Nagi, Hayate pushed her down to the bed. "H-Hayate?! W-What are you doing?!" Nagi was surprised when Hayate made that sudden move. "Sorry Nagi but... I can't take it anymore... I love you so... let's do 'it'." The butler said in a seductive tone. Nagi let out a cute blush on her whole face. "D-d-doing it?! Y-you mean... 'that'?" Nagi said, blushing hard.

"Yes."

"B-but... We aren't married yet!"

"That isn't a problem... We'll just keep this a secret between you and me." Hayate said.

"O-okay.."

* * *

Many things happened that night, such as doing 'it' and stuff. It was the night their relationship take it up to the next level.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! You thought I would show the whole scene at the end that easily?! Man, this is a Rated T fan fic! Not Rated M! Well, maybe I do want to show you... Well, if you do want to see Hayate's OOC personality, go to this link: (COMING SOON, WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER IF I FINISH IT)**

 **Well, off to Mini-story... 5!**

* * *

 _ **Mini-story 5**_

 _Spring 2016_

Ah, Spring 2016... Is where there's many moe anime! (CGDCT :3)

*n*e Hap*y, P*n d* P*ac* and more!

"Uh, author-sama, isn't it tiring to wait for the anime to release?"

It's easy, just pull off an all-nighter and wait for the anime!

"Uh, okay then..."

Well, I have no more ideas for this mini-story so bye.


	7. Definitely not Chapter 7

"Ah, is the keyboard working? Yes! Um... So... I'm writing a letter for the author to hurry up and release the next chapter... It's been uh... 3 or 4 months? I can't seem to remember. Anyways... I'm going to write **him** a letter."

"The starting is like this, right?"

Chibi Twintails began to write her letter.

* * *

 _DeAr AuTHor- seNpaI,_

 _Please hurry up and fucking release chapter 7. Everyone is waiting._

 _By your slave,_

 _Chibi Twintails_

* * *

And so... She wrote a substandard letter to the author, hoping that he would read it.

"Phew, that was easy! Now, I'm going to wait for the next day."

And so, a day passed.

"Lalala! Ah! He wrote back a letter!"

* * *

 _Dear sleepyhead,_

 _You're not working. So no chapter 7. Until you work. Just kidding, it will come out in September 17! Hope you're still alive._

Wait. He forgot the ending line (or somethin')

"... Okay."

* * *

 **That brings an end to the cringiest thing I've ever made! Anyways, see you in Sept. 17! Sayonara, motherfuckers!**


End file.
